


Valentine’s Day Date

by DodoDenise



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Romance, Slow Dancing, Valentine’s Day, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodoDenise/pseuds/DodoDenise
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Crowley takes Aziraphale out to spend the day together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Valentine’s Day Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livingforazirowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/gifts).



> I made this for a fic exchange on Twitter for Valentine’s Day :D

Aziraphale was having an awful day. He had been out and try make people’s day better. The day once meant for love was bringing a lot of heartbreak and disappointment. Aziraphale couldn’t help but me miserable about the turn this day took. People who were finally brave enough to admit their crushes were turned down. Partners forgetting Valentine’s Day and disappointing their partner. Especially the romantic people couldn’t help but be disappointed. The day brought too many expectations with it. 

Aziraphale usually tried to focus on the positive. Regardless, most people were spreading love this day. People admitting their crush. Partners treating each other with pleasantries. Giving people a moment to stand back and appreciate love. A day to spend with your loved one. 

And here was Aziraphale, walking through the streets, alone. 

He sighed and decided to walk home again. He couldn’t work like this. His miracles weren’t as powerful, sometimes even having a slightly different effect than he intended. He was tired and needed some time for himself.

Arriving home he took a bottle of wine from the back room and sat down with a book. This would cheer him up. It always did.  
He felt the waves of love coming his way. The couples on the streets were having auras big enough for him to feel closed up in his shop. He couldn’t help but feel more alone. 

He wanted to spend this day with Crowley. He wanted to invite him for dinner. And usually he would, but somehow it felt different this time. Their dynamic had changed since Armageddon. They were closer than ever, not having anything in between them to keep them apart. They were in their own side now. 

But that was scary. It was different. If anything went wrong with them now, they wouldn’t have anyone else. They had no heaven or hell to go back to. Was it really worth the risk?

Aziraphale put his book down. This had no use. 

He got up and went to get his coat, not actually knowing where to go, when he heard the door open. Aziraphale turned in surprise. 

‘Crowley?’  
There he stood in the door, broadly smiling. Wearing an uncharacteristically fancy suit, only the sunglasses hinting at his usual appearance. 

‘Angel! I see you’re ready to leave, yeah?’  
‘Uhm-‘  
‘Come on now!’  
‘Where to?’  
‘You’ll see.’  
Before Aziraphale could react Crowley had pulled him out the door. He was suspiciously happy and enthusiastic. 

‘What is going on?’  
‘Too many questions, angel. I told you. You’ll see. It wouldn’t be a surprise otherwise.’

Aziraphale didn’t know what to make if this, other than being very overwhelmed and letting himself be pulled through London. 

‘Crowley, dear, you know I’m not big on surprises.’  
‘Oh but you will love this one. Trust me angel.’ 

Aziraphale eyed him suspiciously. Crowley was energetic, the broad smile not leaving his face. But there was something else. No one would have noticed it. Crowley is good at putting on masks, however, if Aziraphale knew one thing, than it was Crowley. 

‘What are you looking at?’ Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale stopped walking and continued to look at the demon. 

‘You’re nervous.’ He simply stated.  
‘Ngk.’ Crowley’s smile faltered.  
‘Crowley, what is going on?’ His voice was soft as he smiled at him.  
‘You’ll see. Please angel, just-’ He waved his arm expectingly, indicating them to continue walking.  
Aziraphale waited a second but then started walking again. 

‘Fine. But now it really has to be worth it.’ He smiled as he glanced to the side. He trusted Crowley, and even though he didn’t like the secrecy around all of it, he would trust him now too. 

As they walked on it started to dawn on Aziraphale where they were going. He smiled to himself, but he didn’t say anything. 

They turned around another corner and there they were: right in front of the theatre. 

‘Oh Crowley, this is marvelous!’  
‘And we can go to the Ritz after that. If you want.’  
‘Of course I want to. Thank you so much. This really was a wonderful idea!’ 

Aziraphale was smiling broadly and he saw Crowley getting a little uncomfortable. 

‘So -uh- should we go inside, then?’  
‘Yes, yes, of course.’

Crowley had gotten them a whole balcony just for themselves, with the best view of course. Crowley always fancied privacy and getting them just the best of the best. They had always lived a rather luxurious life. 

It was an amazing show. Aziraphale was mesmerized by the play and he couldn’t help noticing the flutter in his stomach sensing Crowley watching him from the side. 

How was Crowley able to turn a miserable day into an absolutely wonderful day just like that? He didn’t know why Crowley had been nervous about this. He knew Aziraphale loved going to the theatre. 

Aziraphale didn’t give it much more thought, however, as he stared down at the stage in pure glee. 

The show ended with a loud applause and Crowley was already attempting to stand up and leave the balcony. Aziraphale quickly reached out to stop him. 

‘Thank you again. It was absolutely wonderful. I was having quite a bad day but this really cheered me up.’ Aziraphale quickly withdrew his hand that was still on Crowley’s bicep. 

‘Don’t thank me.’  
‘Yes, well sometimes you really deserve some nice words.’  
Crowley cringed at that but Aziraphale just chuckled. 

‘You said something about going to the Ritz?’  
‘I did.’ Crowley said and continued their way out.

Inside the Ritz is was cozy, a lot of tables for two arranged in the big elegant rooms. Soft music was being played by a pianist and every table was decorated with a single red rose and some candles. And so was Crowley and Aziraphale’s. As the bartender poured them another glass of whine, he smiled and them sweetly with a knowing look. 

‘I think he assumes we’re here on a date.’, Aziraphale said.  
‘People think that a lot these days.’  
‘So they do.’ the angel replied sweetly.  
Crowley went quite for a second.  
‘You don’t mind them assuming that?’  
‘Of course not. Why would I? It’s nothing bad.’ Aziraphale replied.  
‘Uh-‘

Aziraphale didn’t understand Crowley’s reaction to this. People had been assuming for ever, that’s what humans did, and they had mostly just ignored it.  
Crowley stared at him.  
‘What is it, dear?’  
‘Sorry, nothing. Never mind me.’  
Crowley appeared to be nervous again, which confused Aziraphale. He didn’t usually get like that.  
Aziraphale decided to change the topic and he talked on for hours, while Crowley listened. 

Crowley accompanied Aziraphale back to his book shop. It was already late at night after they spent hours at the Ritz with mostly Aziraphale blabbering on about the play. There was no better way to spend a day, Aziraphale thought. He just wanted to spend his time with Crowley and talk to him about everything and nothing. Although Aziraphale liked to have chats with other people, it never felt like that. With Crowley, Aziraphale just felt warm and at ease. He understood him like no other and he was absolutely at ease with him. It’s a kind of comfort no one else was ever able to give him. And he loved him for it. 

‘Would you like to come inside?’ Aziraphale asked when they arrived in front of the door of his bookshop.  
‘Sure.’ 

It was their usual routine. Crowley flopped onto the sofa in a way no human being would be able to and Aziraphale got one of his wines. They got drunk and ended up talking about even more nonsense than they usually did. They were just existing and being happy. 

Suddenly Crowley got up and put on some music. Aziraphale watched his every move, being hyper aware of everything he did. It had been an emotional day and he can’t help but let himself stare at Crowley.  
Soft music started playing. 

‘This is unlike you.’ Aziraphale commented. 

Crowley had his back to the angel. 

‘Well, it fits the day.’  
This caught Aziraphale by surprise.  
‘I didn’t think you were into those kind of things.’

Crowley didn’t comment. Instead he got back to his glass of wine, took a big sip and stepped in front of Aziraphale. 

‘You wanna dance?’ He stretched out his hand.  
Aziraphale stared at him in amazement. His whole body was buzzing. His mind was blank. 

‘Uh-’  
Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. 

Aziraphale slowly raised his hand and let himself be pulled up. Aziraphale didn’t dare to look at Crowley. The demon led him to a free spot, not letting go of his hand. He put his other hand on Aziraphale’s waist, raising their linked ones. Aziraphale put his own on Crowley’s shoulder, the bright feeling inside him growing.

They slowly started moving to the music. Slow circles. Nothing complicated.  
Aziraphale finally dared to look up. He wanted to see Crowley’s eyes and understand what was happening. Instead, he saw his own reflection in the black sunglasses. 

‘Crowley?’ He asked softly.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Can I take those off?’ He lifted the arm on Crowley’s shoulder and reached for the sunglasses. The demon nodded as he stopped dancing. Aziraphale released his other hand slowly to put Crowley’s glasses down. He put them in the demon’s pocket and then raising his eyes to look at him again. Big yellow snake eyes were staring back at him. They looked uncertain. 

‘I-‘ Aziraphale started but hesitated. ‘I just wanted to say again that this day was wonderful. I actually wanted to ask you to lunch before but somehow I didn’t. I’m just glad I spend the day with my best friend.’  
‘You still haven’t realized?’  
‘Realized what?’  
‘Angel, you have to be kidding.’ Crowley started laughing. ‘I’m doing all this effort and you are still oblivious?’  
‘Crowley dear, I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Aziraphale was utterly confused.

They were having a nice day like they usually did. Crowley just surprised him with a marvelous visit to the theatre.  
The demon smiled at him. 

‘You are aware it’s Valentine’s Day?’ He asked  
‘Of course.’  
Crowley took a deep breath. ‘It was a date, angel.’  
‘But- what?’  
‘You know what a date is, right? When two people who like each other go out, do romantic things together. Preferably do this for the first time on Valentine’s Day.’  
‘But it hasn’t been this different to other times?’  
‘No. Because we know each other. I know what you like, so we do that a lot.’  
Realization dawned on him.  
‘So, it was intentional you did a little more than usual on Valentine’s Day? At the Ritz, the rose?’  
‘I knew what I was getting into.’  
‘Oh Crowley...’ 

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon, embracing him into a tight hug. His whole body was on fire, too many thoughts running through his mind at the same time. 

‘I didn’t think you felt that way.’ Aziraphale mumbled.  
‘Obviously.’

Aziraphale released Crowley from his arms, still keeping close to him. 

‘If you want it to be us normally hanging out, that’s okay too. Everything I said can be forgotten. Just a normal-’

Aziraphale kissed him. Both of his hands soft on the demon’s cheeks.  
He quickly pulled back, surprised by his own actions. Crowley, however, didn’t give him the time to overthink. He placed his lips on the angels’. This time none of them pulled away. Instead they leaned into each other, moving in harmony. Aziraphale was on fire. All his brain was capable of focusing on was the wonderful sensation all inside him. Everything Crowley stirred up in him. 

When they pulled back again they looked at each other. Crowley had a sappy smile on his lips. Aziraphale’s hands didn’t leave his cheeks, slowly stroking him with his thumb. 

‘You’re really daft sometimes, you know that angel?’  
‘Apparently.’ Aziraphale chuckled. ‘At least you were brave enough to enlighten me about it.’  
‘Believe me, my plants have never been shouted at this much in a long time.’ Crowley grinned.  
‘Oh, you wily old serpent.’

Aziraphale planted a soft kiss in Crowley’s nose, who cringed a little in response. 

Crowley softly started moving again, both his hands on Aziraphale’s waist. The angel followed him naturally. They were staring into each other’s eyes, as they slowly swayed to the music.


End file.
